The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a collaboration between groups of telecommunications associations, to make globally applicable third-generation (3G) and beyond mobile phone system specifications within the scope of the International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) project of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU). The 3GPP specifications are based on evolved Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) specifications. 3GPP standardization encompasses Radio, Core Network, and Service architecture aspects.
The 3GPP Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) specifications describe a system capability in which more than two User Equipment (UE), also commonly referred to as mobile stations, communications devices, users, subscribers, terminals, and so on, may participate in a single IMS session (or simply, a session) and share media, such as video, audio, text, multimedia, and so forth. In Release 9 of the 3GPP specifications, the IMS Service Continuity capability was extended with an Inter-UE Transfer (IUT) feature. The IUT allows for an enrichment of the communications experience by permitting multiple media flows on a local end to be distributed among an IMS user's multiple devices in the context of a single collaborative session. In Release 10 of the 3GPP specifications, the IUT was further enhanced to permit collaboration among multiple users on the local end. However, in Release 10, no consideration was given to potential privacy and/or charging considerations for the remote party, also commonly referred to as a remote end, of a collaborative session.